


mouth watering

by tommymango



Series: God's Menu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommymango/pseuds/tommymango
Summary: The famous Kodzuken wants to collaborate with Onigiri Miya and who is Osamu to deny this request.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Miya Osamu
Series: God's Menu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980260
Kudos: 52





	mouth watering

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man I just wanted to practice writing porn. Constructive criticism appreciated on this.

Osamu isn't really interested in keeping up his social media, but Hitoka insists he becomes more active especially now that the Tokyo store seems to be getting more traction. Call him old fashion, but he wants his food to speak for itself, letting word of mouth do its job, but more customers wouldn't be any harm. He's not doing bad, but he's barely making a profit on this place, even with the obscene amount of onigiri Yukie and Keiji consume in a week. He does his best to share customer's posts and advertise his promotions he has for the week. However, it's not really doing much. That's until the memes start.

On a particularly busy day, he leaves his phone in his office, ignoring it the whole day. By the time he's able to close up and go home, he's shocked at the insane amount of notifications he has. His store's follower count goes up by 20,000 in one day and he has no idea why. Even when Atsumu promotes his store, he doesn't get this many followers. Switching to his personal account, he checks a DM from Gin, trusting his message more than the ones from his brother. The post preview is a thin boy with a bad dye job, roots down to his shoulder. The videos border reads as "Kodzuken Loves Onigiri 💗!" He has to squint a bit before it clicks in his head that he was at nationals with him all the way back in high school. He clicks the post and the video plays.

Kodzuken has his game paused and is opening a box. "My friend brought me some onigiri he's been wanting me to try. It's from a new place called Onigiri Miya." He holds up the box to show Osamu's logo. "I'm not an onigiri person, but he really likes it and I'm hungry after that long playthrough." His thin fingers grab an onigiri and brings it up to his small mouth. After he takes a bite, Kodzuken cocks his head and takes another bite. Then another. And another until he's practically shoving the whole thing in his mouth. He moans and throws his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head. When he swallows he says, "that's the best thing I've ever had wow." The video ends there. While Osamu can remember his face, his moans sound oddly familiar. He knows for a fact he's never heard him speak before today and that he's never slept with him but can't place why he knows it. 

Osamu scrolls down the comments reading a few.

How good can an onigiri be that it has Kodzuken melting???

Omg I need to try that onigiri!!!!!

Kodzuken basically showed us his orgasm face OMFG! 

Osamu never thought his food could elicit such a reaction. He's honestly kind of impressed with himself. Going through his DMs, he sees the amount of memes made out of the boy's reaction, mostly from Atsumu. His personal favorite is "when u jerk off after no nut November." He shares a SFW post on his story and calls it a night.

\---

When Osamu pulls up to his shop, there's already a line of people waiting for him to open. He goes through the back doors with his staff to prepare for the day. The line continues to grow that right when he opens, he sells out his display window in 20 minutes. His staff is working like hell that he has to place a rush order to Kita for tomorrow. Every table is full as people continue to enter nonstop. He's heard so many questions that consist of "which is the Kodzuken onigiri" and "is this the onigiri from the video" that he almost wants to punch someone because he has no idea which onigiri it was or if it was a special order. By the end of the day, he's exhausted and his hands are sore from making so many onigiri. 

Just how popular was this Kodzuken guy to cause this much commotion in his shop? 

The next day, it's the same. People crowding his shop that he's made more money in these two days than he has in his first year of opening Onigiri Miya. 

He takes a quick break to use the bathroom and reads a message from Keiji. 

From Keiji  
Osamu, I'm sure you've seen all the posts about Kodzuken. He's my friend, Kozume Kenma. He was wondering if was okay for me to give him your contact information for a possible collaboration. Please let me know if this is fine and if so, his manager will contact you.

A collaboration? With a streamer? What would that even look like? He's curious and it couldn't hurt to inquire about it. If anything, he'll be able to hire some extra staff with the business it drums up.

From Osamu  
Yeah, go ahead. Make sure to tell him to call before I open or I won't have time to answer.

From Keiji  
Noted. Thank you. 

\---

After a long day of work, he decides to pull open his laptop for a little "me time." Lately, he's been into camboys and is a fan of one in particular at the moment. He goes by the screen name "allycat" and likes to dress up in lacy lingerie. He has a signature pink wig and while he never shows his face, the small moans he lets out while he's fucking himself on a monster dildo is always enough to get him off. 

His newest video has him in a cute magical girl cosplay that's right against his thin frame, nipples poking out. There's a special friend with him in this video. It's a rare occasion for allycat to ever have anyone with him, but there's a tall muscular man that he's leaning into. He can hear how wet their kiss is even if he can't see it as he trails down to blow him, making Osamu wish he could see him take it rather than just fantasize from the noise. 

Allycat stands back up and bends over the bed, ass to the camera as the taller man's large hands pull down his panties and open him up to show his cute hole already wet with lube. The man takes away a hand and brings it down hard on the smaller man's ass making him gasp. A few more slaps come down on him, leaving large, red handprints. Allycat is grinding on his pink sheets, desperately trying to get some friction against his dick. There's an awkward camera shift as the taller man grabs it to zoom in on the work he just did on his partner's ass, cursing in a language Osamu can only assume is eastern european. 

The man's cock is huge, with a gray happy trail leading to it that makes Osamu's mouth water. He grabs it, beginning to tease the wet hole below him, putting just the lightest pressure on it that makes the smaller man push back on it, breathing hard. Slowly, he gives him what he's been craving, giving him long, shallow thrusts and he meets him half way. The way his small ass hits the man's body has Osamu's cock raging. Osamu finally decides to touch himself, matching the pace of the video, wishing it was him instead in either position.

There's small moans coming from allycat and a whine when his partner pulls out, making him flip over to show the camera his leaking cock against his stomach. While the size is nothing impressive, it's the fact that it's so pretty that makes Osamu have to slow down before he comes too soon. 

Allycat is being jack hammered at this point, cock bobbing against his body from the hard thrusts. He's arching his back and Osamu jerks himself faster knowing the best part is about to happen. Allycat comes untouched, staining his outfit. A few moments later his partner comes too, removing himself so he can move the camera down to allycat's gapping hole as cum drips down it to the sheets. And that's what does it for Osamu that he throws his head back, fucking wrecked. The video ends and Osamu lays down to recover from the orgasm tremors before he can shower.

\---

Apparently Kenma is very shy and does all his scheduling through his manager, who was able to convince Kenma that a YouTube video of him learning to make an onigiri would be a nice change from his regular content. Osamu is going to be compensated for his time and they want to make a "Kodzuken special" consisting of an onigiri shaped like a cat with the filling being the spicy cucumber he had in the video. It's a cute idea and Kenma is apparently known for his love of cats, so it makes sense. Through various emails and phone calls they schedule a time that works for both parties to meet and film them making said special.

But, Kenma being as shy as he is does not like to go out in public unless absolutely necessary, so Osamu is standing in the nicest kitchen he's ever been in at his house. Recording here is easier on Kenma's social anxiety according to Keiji and he would rather go out of his way to come over than to make the smaller man uncomfortable. There's a camera on a tripod with Kenma's friend Fukunaga acting as their cameraman. Kenma hasn't really said as much as hello and showed him around the set up. 

For some reason he didn't remember Kenma being so small and thin. His long hair suits frames his face beautifully it feels like a crime to tell him to tie it up. Kenma isn't good at making eye contact, but it looks like he's trying his best. Fukunaga counts down with his fingers for them to start.

"Hello. Today I wanted to do something a little different and invited the owner of Onigiri Miya, Miya Osamu, to teach me how to make a spicy pickled cucumber onigiri." Osamu thinks that without the microphone he has attached, no one would be able to hear him on video. 

"Okay, so what's first?"

Osamu explains his rice cooking method, making sure to emphasize the use of Kita's rice for the best quality. He walks Kenma through making an onigiri shaped like a cat. While Kenma tries his hardest, it's not coming out as cute as Osamu's that he can't help but laugh at his small pout. Leaning over, he puts his hands over Kenma's to guide his hands. They're so soft for someone who plays video games all day.

"There ya go. Now yer kitty looks perfect!" Osamu pulls away to take out a seaweed sheet for the both of them to show him how to make the details when Fukunaga says, "cut!"

Osamu is confused until he looks down at Kenma's beet red face. Kenma and Fukunaga exchange a glance as he calms his face down before giving a thumbs up to continue. 

The rest of the filming goes great and while Kenma's onigiri looks like a child made it, it has its own charm. Together they clean up while Fukunaga packs the camera equipment after handing the SD card to Kenma for editing. Osamu excuses himself to use the restroom. It's at the end of the hall but Kenma forgot to mention which door it was and he takes a guess and opens the right one.

But oh is he mistaken. Very mistaken and he can't believe his eyes when he sees the same bed he's seen so many times on his computer screen and a pink wig sitting on the desk nearby. Kodzuken and allycat are the same person, it's Kenma, holy fucking shit that's why he knows his moans because he's jerk off to them for weeks now. His cock twitches a bit before he backs out of the room, quietly closing the door and heads toward the bathroom to pee. While peeing he wonders how he should bring this up, or if he should at all. It's none of his business that Kenma likes to film himself having hot sex or fucking himself. 

But instead he comes to the kitchen to see Fujunaga gone and blurts out, "I saw yer room!"

Kenma's face goes through a million different expressions before it lands on indifference. "Yeah, you watch my porn, don't you?"

Dumbly, Osamu nods. 

The cute, shy boy from before is gone as he confidently asks, "Well, how would you like to be in one then? I'm clean."

And holy shit this is not what he was expecting today but now he's in the room watching Kenma get dressed into a red babydoll dress and putting on the wig that makes him go crazy.

Kenma pulls out a pink chair from the desk in front. "Strip and sit." He does as he's told, embarrassed at how hard he is before they've even done anything. Kenma sets up the camera so his face won't show. "Hand to your side and don't touch me until I say so, got it?"

Osamu nods. Kenma turns on an American song by Ariana Grande who Atsumu has been obsessed with, calling her a god, so he knows every word to it now too because twin powers don't let him not like it too. Doing a silent countdown, Osamu sees the red light turn on. 

Kenma makes his way on to Osamu's lap, sitting right on him, lifting the skirt of his outfit to show his ass grinding on Osamu's dick in beat with the song. As the song gets slower, he rotates his hips over his dick while giving him opened mouth kisses on his neck before finally putting his lips on his. The kiss is slow, but Kenma is practically mouth fucking him with his tongue, sucking it in to his mouth and licking him while still torturing his cock.

He slides off of him gracefully, showing off his cute ass to the camera as his hips continue to sway to the camera for his fans. It'll surely get him a lot of tips, Osamu has seen them go up to a $1000 before. Kenma lowers his head to Osamu's aching dick and slowly takes him in until his nose meets black pubic hair. Practically biting off his tongue, it takes everything in him not to moan because the last thing he needs is for Atsumu find this and give him reason to use it as petty blackmail he'll never actually use. But the annoyance is still there so he can force himself to keep quiet as Kenma begins to fuck his face on his cock. His mouth is so warm, with such a tight throat that Osamu wants to cum like this, but Kenma has other plans for them.

Popping off of him, Kenma reaches to the table and takes a bottle of lube, applying a liberal amount to his fingers. Again he bends over in front of the camera, using one hand to balance on Osamu thugh as the other starts to tease his own hole for the audience. Allycat is known for teasing his audience and now Osamu gets to experience the torture in person. It's absolute heaven that didn't even notice that the song had changed as Kenma fucks his fingers to a faster beat. It takes another song before Kenma decides he's ready and put his legs on either side of Osamu. Kenma's soft thin fingers jerk him to smother his cock in lube before he positions himself right on top. God if he thought watching Kenma get teased was torture, then he's really in for it. The smaller man takes his sweet time, only letting the tip of his cock in before pulling off, smiling down at Osamu's suffering. The tight heat in the tip isn't enough because he wants it to surround him and fuck into it. As much as Osamu wants to grab him and bounce him on his cock, he can't, still obeying Kenma's orders.

After what feels like a lifetime, he finally feels that tight heat around his whole dick and can grab on to Kenma, wrapping an arm around his waist and planting his feet on the ground so he can fuck up his wet hole. He has no idea how his screen partners keep from moaning since he's letting out raggedy breathes that can't sound good on camera. There's a death grip on each of his shoulders as he lets Kenma take control again and fucks himself on his dick to put on a show for his viewers. 

He hopes this is quiet enough so the camera doesn't pick up on it as he harshly whispers in Kenma's ear, "yer just a little attention whore aren't ya? Fuckin' cockslut." His tongue outlines his ear as his hot breath makes him throw his head back..

Kenma moans outloud, "yes, daddy imma little whore."

And god it's almost over for him before he says, "yer daddy's sweet lil whore aren't cha, baby girl?"

Practically screaming Kenma answers again, "yes daddy!"

And that drives him to the edge but before he finishes, he jerks Kenma's pretty dick causing him to lose rhythm. Osamu watches him cum, making the exact same face as when he ate his onigiri and it's the hottest shit ever for him, making him speed up to reach his own orgasm. 

Breathing hard, he gets off his dick and let's the cum drip down his thighs which is sure to be ingrained in Osamu's head for the rest of his life.

Kenma turns off the camera and groans, "well that take is unusable. Now we have to do another one."

Osamu smirks, "fine by me."

\---

Their food video gets more than 15 million views as the Kodzuken special sells out every day for a week before it's over. Before he closes, Kenma comes with a taller, business man who has wild hair and eyes to match. He introduces himself as, Kuroo, Kenma's "side projects" manager aka he runs Kenma's porn account. Osamu treats them to a specially made onigiri as Kuroo hands him a check. Gawking at the amount, Kuroo explains their video is the highest viewed one on the account so far and offers him "an opportunity" to make more with them.

Kindly, Osamu declines, but Kenma offers to let him come over do he can "practice" scenes and Osamu can't refuse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lev is only here because he thinks doing it is fun and Kenma pays him in rare cuddles.


End file.
